Without Words
by Baby I'm Not A Monster
Summary: Minnie let out a laugh and a scream of surprise as the person sitting in the chair turned abruptly to face her. She almost made a screeching affect with her shoes, though it sounded more like an extra noisy fart.


Jung, Min Hee let out a small smile as she shuffled inside the set for the talk show she and her band mates of JONGee Hearts were scheduled to. Her, Park Miyuki, The leader of the band and their main vocalist, Lee Sun Ho were all supposed to attend this show as their last whilst signed to Pearl Blue Records Label. Min Hee, was especially happy about this, Pearl Blue had at first made them agree to an unfair contract that lasted for two years. Though Pearl Blue had made them famous, the top of their game, they were harsh, strict and mistakes were an automatic boot. That never worked out for JONGee Hearts.

Min Hee took a seat on the three person couch that was tilted to face a single person couch. She had taken the seat closest to the host whereas Sun Ho took the furthest cushion, leaving Miyuki in the middle. They watched as the host rushed onto the set and took a seat just before the lights around them went out, leaving them in the only light filled area, they were counted down from ten just as Min Hee finished fixing her hair, Miyuki leaned back and got herself comfortable and as Sun Ho shoved the last of a cookie into her mouth and dusted the crumbs. The camera's started rolling live, positioning themselves on the three girls and their female host.

"We now welcome JONGee Hearts, more commonly known in the states as Paper Hearts onto Talk. IT!"

Sounds of cheering filled the set as Min Hee, Sun Ho and Miyuki responded, all differently, according to personality. Min Hee gave a large grin and stood up and curtsied, while Sun Ho gave a cute smile and waved excitedly with both hands. Miyuki just let her eyes flicker across the set as she lazily moved her fingers at the camera. The hostess, Marianna smiled and laughed lightly at Min Hee. She nodded once before continuing after Min Hee sat.

"Well, thank you Minnie, for the lovely show"

Min Hee giggled and shook her head, muttering a small 'No Problem'.

"Well, Girls, I heard some rumours and such flying around recently. Some stuff about you girls leaving the States, and others behind the secret of your stage names. For example Minnie, I heard your actual name is Jung, Min Hee?"

"Ah~ Yes. That's right. Min Hee is my actual name, We, Paper Hearts actually decided that stage names would always be a fun idea when we first started. Besides, The names are cuter and more fun, are they not?"

Marianna nodded.

"Well. I see. And what of you two girls, Mai and Sunni? What were the meanings behind the names, if there is any."

"Oh ho. Teehee. Well. Actually, I got my stage name from my old nicknames, same as Miyuki and Min Hee. I used to be called Sunni for my bright personality, and Mai was something that was pulled from Miyuki around high school."

Marianna made a surprised face.

"High School? Is that how long you three have known each other? That's amazing. How many years as it been since?"

Miyuki made a face.

"Seven years in counting, amazing isn't it?"

Sarcasm dripped of Miyuki's voice like droplets of water from the sky during a storm. The hostess looked a bit taken back but recoiled with a smile. She seemed at a loss of words so Sunni picked up for her.

"Actually, Mai and I knew each other since Junior High. We met Minnie in High School."

The hostess nodded then, seeming more comfortable.

"Well, Minnie, do you at times feel awkward or left out, being the last to join the group?"

Minnie shook her head with a large grin.

"Of course not, JONGee Hearts isn't like that. Fights are a never and us three girls are like pea's in a pod. We always seemingly known each other better then ourselves."

Minnie spoke confidently, her voice seemingly skipped as she talked. Sunni nodded agreeing and Mai just scoffed and looked away. Looking almost insulted at the Hostesses question. Marianna, sensing Mai's annoyance quickly changed the subject.

"Well, Girls, I hear JONGee Hearts is moving back to where they originated, South Korea after, what has it been, four YEARS? Any reason for that what so ever? Anyone you girls are looking forward to seeing? Family, Friends? Maybe even someone exceptionally special?"

Minnie's face almost brightened so much at the question that she seemed brighter than the lights. She shot up straight and waved her hand around maniacally. Marianna made a face of surprise but chuckled and pointed her finger at Minnie, mouthing a 'Yes'.

"I have someone special to see!"

Marianna got a seeming glint in her eyes, a glint for hunger. Mai spotted it though, while cautiously looking over at the hostess. She though let it go on, for now. Marianna just nodded encouragingly. Wanting more.

"Ah~ Well! I actually haven't seen this person in around six-seven years and I'm so excited!"

Minnie squealed out the last part as her mind drifted away in thought.

_A younger more playfully appearing Minnie let out a small sob and wiped her tear filled eyes as she stood in front of three guys. She was the youngest of them all, having only just finished second year high school. The eldest of them all, Hwang Tae Kyung, looked ready to cry himself. His eyes were red as he scanned over his best friend. He gave her a tight smile as he looked over her luggage, a small luggage bag and two totes littered the floor next to her. The rest of her luggage had been already been sent on a plane. He gripped her into a tight hug and whispered sad words of goodbye; He then passed her on to the next male, Kang Shin Woo. Shin Woo gave her a light smile and hugged her, only given the chance to squeeze her lightly before she was stolen into the arms of Kang On Yu, better known as Jeremy. He was sobbing almost as loud and messily as she was. She cried as Jeremy squeezed her tighter, she patted his back and pulled away as the overhead announced the last call for her flight to Japan. She stepped back and raised her hand to wave just as she was pulled in and kissed lightly on the lips by Tae Kyung. She kissed him back lightly and sobbed again as he pulled back and hugged her, before picking up her suitcase and her bags before walking off toward her flights boarding area. She followed along almost silently as she took the bags from her boyfriend at the time. She rolled the suitcase, both totes on one arm as she stopped, turning to wave at the three males. They waved back and she watched as they got further and further away…_

Minnie was quickly pulled out of her flashback as something jabbed her in the side, she jolted up with a shrill, short cry.

"AH~!"

She looked around to see the stupefied and surprised face of Sunni, Mai's exasperated face and the wide eyes of the hostess. She let out a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck. She looked around once more and continued her stupid laugh.

"Aha..Ha…Sorry. What was that?"

She questioned and saw Mai give an exasperated sigh whereas the hostess just laughed and repeated the question.

"Ah. Well. I asked who this special person was."

Minnie's cheeks then flushed a vibrant pink against her almost pale skin, she smiled cutely

"It's actually someone you all know or heard of. Hwang Tae Kyung from A.."

She grinned to herself, blissfully ignorant the surprised face of the hostess and continued.

"I've actually known Tae Kyung Oppa since I was four…"

She blinked her eyes once, not noticing the hostess's sly grin and Mai shooting her a threatening glare. Minnie just bit her lip in thought whereas Mai sat up, the magazine in her lap now rolled up in her hand. She took one edge and whacked Minnie upside the head. Minnie let out a small 'Ah' of pain and surprise. She just sat there with her head dropped forward while Mai picked up her words.

"When she says Oppa, she means it in a pure **friends-only **way."

Her face darkened as she spoke. She leaned back again into the couch while Minnie lifted her head. Her face had a cute little pout. Marianna picked up Mai's words as a DROP IT subject and nodded twice quickly. She then pointed her next question at Sunni, seeing her as the least dangerous.

"So. Sunni, I hear you have a wide collection of stuffed animals, hm? And that you are seen with one at all times… Why is that?"

Sunni poked her own cheek in thought, in her lap through, sat a small stuffed bunny. Matching her outfit, her electric blue t-shirt had a bunny in shutter shades that was playing the guitar. She had black distressed jeans and knee high blue converse, the same color as her shirt. She wore a frizzy scarf around her neck which was plaid blue and black. On her head was a blue beanie which stood out against her unusual but natural light brownish hair which reached just past her shoulders, brushing her chest.

"Ah~ Well. It's like my trademark I guess. What my special _thing_ is. I mean. Mai Unni's got her hair and Minnie's got her crazy outfits and Minnie Mouse. I guess in my own way, stuffed animals are my representative."

She smiled, remembering her first stuffed animal given to her. The hostess nodded then.

"Ah… I see. Well. Because we are out of time, this is where the show ends. Thank you so much for being on Talk. IT. Tonight. It was lovely seeing you ladies and I hope you enjoy your time in Korea."

Minnie smiled and nodded, bowing slightly before waving. Mai just nodded while Sunni flashed a wide grin.

The lights on the set went off and the lights around them all flashed on, making the room illuminate. The three girls from JONGee hearts stood and bowed politely to the hostess who stood and shook all three hands. The girls then made their exit, into a dressing room.

Mai led the girls into their dressing room and let out a relived sigh once they were all inside, she took a seat in her chair and removed the black hair chopsticks which held her hair up. She ran a hand through her hair, shaking out the waves. Letting it fall into perfect sleek lines just as four women walked in, they walked over to Mai and removed her make-up and added street wear makeup. She watched as Sunni was given the same treatment and chuckled when Minnie refused and did her own makeup. Mai was given a more matured look, with smoky eyes and lots of mascara, making her naturally long lashes even longer. Mai was then given a change of clothes; she took them and headed behind a curtain to change. Sunni, fitting her personality was given the cute and colourful look. Her eyes were changed from there blue shadow to a green, her mascara boosted and she also was given a change of clothes.

Minnie, the last one of the three had removed all her makeup and gave herself a long stroke of black liquid liner over each eye, then a boost with mascara. She changed from her show outfit to a short black yukata like dress. It though, had a Lolita like feeling to it with its tight corset and many ruffles and lace. She smiled giving a twirl and slipped on black lace fingerless gloves and tying up her chunky black boots that reached mid-calf. She tightened a black choker around her neck, which was a piece of simple black lace before adding the final touch, a small hat pinned into her hair, it was a black lace top hat.

She smiled at the final touches before twirling once more and facing the changing stalls, Mai stepped out first, shaking her head, making some shimmer fly around her. Minnie laughed while Mai just sighed; she was now wearing a black scoop neck top with sleeves that hit her elbows. On the front was splattered white paint and **IN ROCK & LOVE WE TRUST **in bold white letters. The side of her shirt was made of black lace, showing glimpses of skin. She wore cut off black and white jeans shorts which were mid-thigh length with a black chain necklace and black lace up boots to match. Her snow white-ish hair was sleek a

nd reached just past her chest. Her bangs crossed over and covered half her right eye.

Both girls turned just as Sunni scampered out of the dressing stall with her shoes in hand. She currently wore a vivid red t-shirt with a tie drawn on in a darker red. She wore it with a short jean jumper; thick blue straps came up and hooked at her shoulder. She topped it off with gray thigh high socks. She held her black and red plaid converse in one hand before sitting lazily on a couch and pulling them on. Out of her bag she drew a plaid bunny which was missing a button eye and placed it beside her.

As Sunni finished tying her laces, the three girls were ushered out by two large and very round security guards; they glared at all the fans that came close as the girls strutted their way out. They reached their van and stepped in as there driver left the lot. Their windows had screens up which blocked the outside view of inside. The three girls all looked a bit tired and slightly stressed, Mai, the leader especially. She was in a rush, from having quit the company now; they were headed to Korea tomorrow. Their plan was to tell the press that they were leaving in two weeks so they wouldn't get hoarded by media. She let out a long sigh and rubbed her temples. Life was frustrating. She let out a small scream as her breath stopped momentarily where her seatbelt buckle rammed into her stomach and chest, cutting of her air source. She jerked back into place and coughed loudly, getting her breath back. She put a hand to her forehead, trying to stop her mind from dizzying. She looked around to see a bunch of screaming boys and girls surrounding the van, she moaned loudly as she heard Sunni giggle.

Sunni was the first to step out of the van; she was led by six men surrounding her to the entrance of their ex-company. She stopped every now and then to sign a couple autographs and take a few pictures. She made cute faces and poses as she finally made it through the glass doors of the building. Mai and Minnie though, travelled in a pair, with the same men leading them through the crowd, Mai just continued walking, only stopping impatiently while Minnie snapped photos with people here and there, causing boys to swoon and blush when she randomly kissed the cute ones on the cheek. She grinned one last time and twirled for them before entering through the glass doors with her Unni. She saw her luggage sitting in the corner with Mai and Sunni's. It was funny how much stuff they had. Most of their large luggage and main clothing were already sent earlier on a whole separate plane to President Ahn. The man who owned the record company they were to sign onto. Minnie had talked Mai into it for it was the company Tae Kyung Oppa had signed to. She watched as Sunni run over to the luggage and sit on two piled suitcases.

Sunni kicked at the nonexistent dust on the floor with her plaid black and red converse, she had on a pair of fake red nerd glasses, without any lenses as she ate a bite of her chocolate bar she had pulled out of her bag. She chewed it and let out a quiet moan of content as it melted on her tongue. She sat there smiling as she munched on her chocolate. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the movement of her Dongsaeng, Minnie. She carefully took a bite of her chocolate and watched as Minnie`s eyes followed. She coughed and let out a shrill scream as Minnie dived at her and her chocolate, Sunni jumped up and started sprinting away, she felt the loud clanking steps of Minnie's black chunky boots behind her, chasing her. Sunni flew up the stairs shoving a piece of chocolate inside her mouth every couple seconds, She let out a small yelp as she was suddenly tackled down, her and Minnie went rolling, Sunni screaming the entire time through. Somewhere through it all she felt her chocolate slip from her fingers and Minnie rolling further away from her. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a small moan as her back hit the wall, she heard Minnie's laughter as she opened her eyes to see the Lolita dressed Minnie dancing with the rest of her chocolate bar in her mouth. Sunni stared, her mouth agape as Minnie happily at the chocolate, like she didn't just tackle her Unni over. Sunni sighed, used to the perky attitude of her Dongsaeng. She just stuck out her hand and waved it around by the flick of her wrist. Minnie, who had finished her stolen chocolate, grabbed Sunni's hand, pulling her up. Sunni dusted herself off and let a few giggles. Minnie had chocolate smeared on her hands and somehow got it smeared on her cheek and nose.

Mai, watching from a couple feet away, let out a sigh. Her two younger band mates always seemed to get into small brawls like the one seconds before. She walked over, pulling a wet nap out of her bag and wiped Minnie's face. She grabbed Minnie's face by the chin to stop her from struggling and quickly wiped away the chocolate stains. She threw the wet nap out just in time as there manager walked in the room, she how a scowl on her face as she got closer to JONGee Hearts. Their contract with Pearl Blue Records ended now, at this hour. Mai had a a lazy devil may care attitude as always, Minnie had a glare across her face, an unusual look for her, while Sunni had her once in a while serious look on her face.

There manager, Manager Bang was a pretty lady, but she had the snobbish aura to her. She definitely had a walk that said _oh. I'm so much better than you. And you know it. _Which all three girls hated. Manager Bang dressed as If she were a celebrity herself, she wore a right black dress with a fur coat and had on high stilettos. She scoffed as she neared the three girls and sneered at them.

"So, you three squirmed your way out of the contract hm?"

Mai stepped forward, usually being the speaker out of the three at times like these.

"Yeah. That's right. You no longer have **any **hold over us. So, we're leaving now."

With that, Mai turned on her heels, making the end strands of her hair fly around and whip Manager Bang in the face. There ex-manager spluttered and coughed as the three girls strutted away to their suitcases. Mai reached down and picked up two handles and pulled them out to drag the bags on wheels. On top of one of the suitcases, her large purse was hooked. Her suitcases were sleek and black, whilst Sunni's bags contrasted greatly. Hers were a bright yellow and pretty small. She had her own separate bag where a yellow bunny head poked out. Minnie herself had a different suitcase, there was a large Minnie mouse figure dancing on her suitcase. It was the largest out of all the bags, for it included at least six different cosplay outfits. Minnie was the first to walk out of the building; she smiled and waved to her fans that almost instantly crowded her. The media and paparazzi were also tailing her. She dropped off her suitcase at Sunni's car and just smiled and waved as the camera's flashed and reporters held their microphones under her face.

Mai reached her car, a BMW convertible and popped open the truck before putting both her suitcases inside. She got into her car and shut the door; her top was currently up and the windows were shaded and hard to see into from the outside. She then took of her sunglasses and started the car before driving off.

Sunni was the last out of the building; she waved at everyone and smiled brightly before quickly walking to her light green Punch Buggy, she put her suitcase in the trunk and with Minnie's help lifted the Minnie Mouse suitcase in next to her own. She closed the trunk before hugging Minnie and got into the car and drove off in a different direction from Mai.

Minnie was the last to leave her building; she herself had her own vehicle, a red motorcycle that she was strictly forbidden to ride by Mai, unless in use of emergencies or special occasions. She had changed again though, after reaching Pearl Blue Records Company. She now wore a skin tight racing outfit, topped off with a matching helmet and boots. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, a few wisps and strands of hair coming loose before putting the helmet on her head and tightening it. She straddled the seat of her motorcycle and turned on the engine. She heard it purr and she laughed in excitement before speeding off. She cut through lanes and took shortcuts she had learned of from her 9 month stay here in the US. She grinned, finally spotting the hospital she was looking for. She parked her motorcycle and petted it before taking off her helmet; she tucked it under her arm and walked inside. The scarf around her neck blew in the wind as she entered, she quickly darted her eyes around and spotted the body she was looking for. A male, much taller than her was sitting in a Jacobsen egg chair, swivelling in half a circle. She smiled and almost sprinted over, her boots made large clicking noises on the tile floor as she ran across the room. She let out a laugh and a scream of surprise as the person sitting in the chair turned abruptly to face her. She almost made a screeching affect with her shoes, though it sounded more like an extra noisy fart. Go Minam. The male in the chair let out a small laugh and stood, embracing Minnie in a hug. Minnie squeezed him tight and stepped back, examining her friend. He had come around a couple weeks ago, where Sunni had met him from when she was in the hospital for minor surgery. She and he clicked almost instantly whereas Minnie had the Oppa/Dongsaeng relationship with him. Mai almost had the opposite a Noona/Dongsaeng relationship. She heard a small squealing behind her and turned to see Sunni running over, Minnie stepped out of the way and saw Sunni run into Minam's arms. Giving him a large kiss on the cheek.

"Minam Oppa! Waaah! I'm going to miss you tons!"

Sunni almost shouted and Minam smiled sadly

"It's alright Sunni, I'll see you in around two-three weeks. Just be a little patient. Besides, you'll be helping me so much by doing this."

At that, Minam looked up at Mai, a thankful grin lighting up his face

"Ah. Especially you, Thank you so much Mai Noona. I've been slightly worried about Mi Nyu being surrounded by all the males. It's nice to know she'll have you all."

Mai then, did something rare. She gave the boy a small smile and nodded before quickly hugging him loosely

"It's not a problem Minam. Just hurry and recover."

Minam nodded and took a seat in his chair again.

"You three better get going, don't want to miss the flight do you?"

Mai nodded, Sunni sniffled and Minnie pouted sadly. Minam chuckled and waved with a grin.

"I'll see you guys in a couple weeks, so don't be sad alright?"

Minnie nodded and turned around, she linked arms with Mai and waited for Sunni but let out a quiet gasp when she saw Minam quickly stand and kiss Sunni on the lips before spinning her and pushing her forward into Mai's arms. Minam gave a large grin and wave before sitting back down and swivelling around to face the window.

Minnie let out a delighted giggle, realizing that Minam liked her Unni. She grabbed Sunni's hand and linked Mai's arm before leading them out the door. They girls had lost the paparazzi before reaching the hospital so they were fine at the moment. They all walked to their designated vehicles, Sunni in an autopilot trance, Mai with a stressed worriedness and Minnie with a happy bounce in her step.

**Three girls boarded a plane together, each wheeling their luggage. They all had a sombre feeling to them; they took a seat in first class and waited. The plane quickly set off, flying them from the US, across the world to South Korea. **

**That Day. JONGee Heart band members, Park, Miyuki – Mai. Lee, Sun Ho – Sunni. And Jung, Min Hee – Minnie. Started their new adventure, in where it all started.**

**SOUTH KOREA – INCHEON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. **

Minnie watched with wide eyes as IIA – Incheon International Airport got closer in view. The girls, JONGee Hearts, had flown for almost eleven hours and Minnie swore her feet were going to fall off. She buckled her seatbelt as the light came on, warning the passengers to. Mai was half asleep while Sunni was completely passed out. Minnie let out a small sigh before spitting out the gum she had been chewing on for the last hour and put it in its original wrapper before throwing it into the small garbage can at the side. Minnie stretched out her legs, which were pretty short in comparison to both the older girls. In Minnie's eyes, they were both tall and beautiful, Mai especially, Sunni was also beautiful just in a more of a cute way. Minnie was always a bit jealous, comparing herself to them. She, being stuck with the wrong genes was short, only reaching a 5'4 at full height, it was no wonder she wore heels. The biggest pair she could find.

Sunni was abruptly shaken awake by a hand that was obviously excited, she moaned and rubbed her eyes. Taking a look around, she realised there plane had landed, Mai was already up and grabbing her two suitcases. Minnie had been shaking her furiously a second ago but was now shoving other bags aside in her little cubby to get to hers. Sunni watched humorously as Minnie struggled with her suitcase, the small girl finally pulled it out, but also succeeded in slamming herself into the chair behind her. Minnie let out a small yelp, then a groan as she slumped. Sunni let out a laugh, watching her Dongsaeng in pain before standing and grabbing her own luggage. Mai led the group, Sunni following with a smile and stuffed rabbit in arm, while Minnie grumbled along.

The three made it off the flight and to the bathroom, there, Mai locked the door after checking no one was inside and grabbed three bags, handing one each to Minnie and Sunni.

"Go change. **Completely**. That means you Minnie, no adding your own twist!"

Minnie pouted but pushed into a stall. Pulling off her outfit she pulled on the one she was given. She pulled out an outfit and examined it, the more of it she saw, the bigger the smile on her face became. Mai Unni had given her a cosplay outfit! She pulled it on and stepped out, seeing Sunni and Mai step out right after her. They were all out of the regular; Sunni was wearing a white sleeveless jersey shirt with a bright yellow pin tuck skirt. Over it all though, she wore a chunky ribbed cardigan that was in an aqua blue. It was somewhat something that Sunni might've worn but still seemed a bit too mature for her. She though, wore knee high socks and suede ankle boots. With it though, she wore large square glasses with the lenses popped. Something Sunni and Minnie liked calling 'Nerd Glasses'. Sunni wore a grin on her face though, seemingly happy, she ruffled her mid-length hair before sighing and putting on a bald cap as Mai advised her to. She unhappily pulled it over her hair before pulling on the wig. The wig was pretty long, reaching past her chest; it was curly and felt real enough.

Sunni spun around to look at them; she had a small smile on her face.

"So, do I look alright?"

Mai nodded.

"You look fine."

Minnie could only drop her jaw a reach out her hand, stuttering words nobody couple understand. Mai just sighed and pulled on her own wig, it was short, giving her a sleek black bob that started shorter at the back, only neck length before growing around the front, reaching her chest. She was wearing something simple, a plaited gray dress that reached a few inches above her knees. She wore a think black belt around her stomach. Finishing the look with a blue, sharp shoulder blazer, and a pair of her own ankle suede boots.

Minnie though, must've looked the strangest out of the group, she wore something she liked, a short dress that reached mid-thigh, but wore socks that went up to her thighs. Her dress was a fuzzy pink, and had white straps that were soft to touch. The straps were thin though, and barely anything. On her feet were a pair of pink converse with little rabbits on them. The dress wasn't visible though, not much of it anyway for she wore a cute trench coat which reached just past her dress. She had bunny ears on top of her head but they were covered and flattened by a hat. She over all looked like a female James Bond with pink sticking out of random places. Her hair was left down with its naturally beautiful curls. She smiled contently at her reflection in the mirror and put the rest of her stuff away.

Mai, Sunni and Minnie all walked into one of Minnie's old favourite restaurants. It was definitely something rare, a barbeque cosplay restaurant. It was practically built for Minnie, with all you could eat meat for 15 dollars per person, and the workers dressed up, Minnie could possibly live here. Mai sighed and rubbed her temples before pulling out 45 dollars; she handed it to a waitress who in turn led them to a table. The table was set up so that the middle was a grill to cook your own food, the rest of the table around the grill being made of wood. The waitress was dressed in a tight kimono; her pace fainted to one of a geisha. She smiled at them and pointed over to a table, piled high with different types of meats and other foods.

"Please feel free to have whatever you like, if any problems occur, or you need help, please give me or any other worker a call."

With that she walked away, leaving only a two second interval before Minnie jolted up and over to the table. She piled at least three large plates with some of everything and balanced them perfectly on her slender arms. She speed walked back over and handed the plated to Mai, who then started cooking everything.

Minnie finished off her sixth plate of food just as Mai and Sunni finished eating at their seconds. Mai sighed and stopped Minnie from putting more meat onto the grill.

"Minnie. We have our first return concert in a week; don't get fat on me now."

Minnie pouted but didn't take the comment to heart, she knew Mai, and if anything, that was a compliment from what she could've said to someone she didn't like. Mai pointed to the bathroom and pushed Minnie lightly into that direction

"Go and clean up. We'll be waiting here."

Minnie nodded and headed towards the bathroom. When she got there, she washed her face at the sink and then scrubbed over with soap, after finishing she took one of the fancy towels and dried herself off. She looked at herself in the mirror and checked for any makeup smudges, seeing none, she headed out. On the way over to her table, Minnie felt someone grab her wrist. She whirled around as quickly as she could; ready to shout at the person when she saw who it was. She felt like screaming inside. It was Kang On Yu. Better known to the world as Jeremy from A.. She let out a small squeal and hugged Jeremy tightly. Giggling like a school girl she let out a whine when she was pulled away, she turned to face an impatient Mai, she was almost instantly dragged away, turning only once to see the shocked face of Jeremy who stood there with some barbeque sauce on the corner of his lip.

When the three girls got outside, Mai turned to face Minnie.

"Minnie! What were you thinking, hugging random people! What if that person had some kind of the disease! Like the Spanish Influenza! Or Mono!"

It was Sunni's turn to sweat drop.

"Uhm. Mai Unni, Spanish Influenza ended years ago… And is Mono is caught by kissing people…"

Sunni almost instantly shut up at the glare Mai sent her. She coughed and scratched the back of her head before walking over to their rented car. Mai followed, almost seemingly forgotten the conversation. Minnie made a quizzical face before shrugging to herself and getting into the car herself.

As Mai started the car's engine, her phone rang, making her dig into her cardigan pocket and pull out her silver Samsung Corby. She pushed the talk button and put it to her ear.

"Ah. Hello… Yes, We're all here. … Speaker Phone, Yes President Ahn…"

Mai sighed once after pulling the phone away from her ear, speaking Korean after speaking English for so long felt strange on her tongue, but, she would have to get used to it. She pressed the speaker button on her phone and put it in the middle of the three girls, making Minnie slide up her seat so she could lean towards the phone.

"Hello…JONGee Haart? Na deulyo? (Do You Hear Me?)

The three girls both responded.

"Nae. Deulimeeda~!" (Yes, We Hear You~!)

Minnie's voice was the happiest of the three. Adding a more 'Umph' to it.

"Good, good! Injae. Uh deeloh oneun jee aroe?" (Good, Good. Now, Do You Know Where To Come?)

Mai responded this one

"Nae. Jeegum galgaeyo" (Yes. We'll Go There Now.)

Mai spoke before hanging up. She sighed and sped off just as the lights turned green. They reached their destination in less than twenty minutes. The three girls got out of the car and took a long look around, being fall, some of the leaves on the threes had started turning orange, yellow and brown. Minnie's eyes were wide with excitement, whereas Mai's were lidded in boredom. Sunni stared wistfully at the scene, her stuffed rabbit in arm. The three girls trudged around, Minnie removing her hat and trench coat, straightened her bunny ears on top of her head. She handed the clothes to Mai and jumped around in the leaves excitedly. She bent her head and craned it in different direction, looking for one person specifically.

Minnie frowned, about to give up when she finally spotted said person. Her eyes zeroed in on the man in a tux, Hwang, Tae Kyung. Minnie gave out a large girlish squeal before running up a hill, almost trampling another person, who looked to have tears in his/her eyes over. She finally reached Tae Kyung and tackled him over in a hug, making his hand pull out from the females it was holding. Minnie and Tae Kyung went rolling, once, twice, three times, and then a couple more until they hit a tiny, chapel like building. Minnie let out a few crazed giggles as the person under her groaned and opened his eyes in a glare, about to scream his head off until he realized who it was. He then did something no one expected, he laughed. He full out laughed, something almost as rare as rain in the desert. Rare, but not impossible.

Tae Kyungs face lit up into a handsome smile, one that made the two girls swoon. One girl, who was dressed to be as pretty as could be, the other the opposite, dressed as a man. Though, both, almost simultaneously stopped in their tracks, wide eyed. At the same time, a gasp could be heard, along with a giggle.

Jeremy and Kang, Shin Woo entered the scene. Jeremy pushing his cheeks in with his palms in surprise, Shin Woo just blinking with his mouth agape. Sunni had been the one to giggle loudly, Mai just pinching the bridge of her nose when paparazzi started snapping photos left and right.

**The eight idols stood there. Four in surprise and amazement. Two in ignorant happiness. One in happiness for the other two. And the last stressfully worrying about the media.**


End file.
